


Show Me How To Love

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13
Summary: Dedicated to my lovely friend who inspired this story.





	Show Me How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely friend who inspired this story.

"I know you like her" Thor said."  
No, I don't" Loki replied.

Really he did, but he couldn't admit to anyone and definitely not to Thor.  
She was beautiful with long red hair and pale skin, he worshipped her from afar. Who was she?  
'She' was his Mother's new hand maiden. Her name was Eldfrida.

Loki had never been in love. It was sad, really. He had never had a good upbringing. Adopted as a baby. Finding this out when he was older after a huge argument with his father, no, not his father, but Thor's father. Living in Thor's shadow. Being told he would be King one day, but really knowing the only King would be Thor, the golden son, the first born. He had never felt a part of the family. Mother had tried and he admired her for it, but he just didn't belong. He needed his own family. But he didn't know how to love. Someone would need to show him how and little did he realise it would be Eldfrida that would show him how.

He started spending more than the usual amount of time with his mother. Yes, she noticed, but didn't say anything. She adored Loki, the son she never bore. He was everything she had ever wanted in a son. Yes, she loved Thor, but Loki, he was so different from Thor. He was kind, once he knew you and the wall he had built around himself came down slightly, because Loki didn't let everyone in. He was sensitive and shy, but don't let him hear you say that or you will encounter his wrath. He liked to be in the library reading books and learning. But that didn't make him weak. He would tell you if you were wrong. 

So, everyday now Loki would spend time with his mother in the hope he would see Eldfrida.  
His mother would watch and try not to laugh when Loki was with her and Eldfrida would attend to her duties, because unknown to Loki, Eldfrida had noticed him and was head over heels in love with him. 

So it was up to Mother to sort this small 'problem.' 

While she sat in the afternoon reading or doing her needlework, Loki would sit with her, reading and Eldfrida would come in and attend to her duties and she would glance nervously at him. Loki would look aloof, of course, but when he thought she wasn't looking, he would glance at her. Mother would just roll her eyes and smile when neither of them were looking her way. This went on and on for weeks.

One day Mother had had enough and when Eldfrida came in to attend to her duties, mother set her to work dusting the bookshelves. "I wish it to be a thorough job, my dear, taking the books down and then putting them back." Then, she announced with a voice of authority "Loki will help you."  
Well, Loki just looked up from his book, but said nothing, because he had nothing to say.  
Then Mother just swept out of the room, saying "I'll be back in about a couple of hours."  
Loki stood up. "Mother?..." He started. But Mother was gone.

Eldfrida and Loki just looked at each other, then Loki closed his book and laid it down on the table and looked at Eldfrida, smiled, swallowed nervously and asked her "Where do we start?"  
"Erm, Eldfrida said, suddenly flustered, "At the top, please.'"

So the two set to work, eventually enjoying each others company and feeling like they had known each other for years.  
He found himself telling her about his life and he heard about how, now she was old enough had been sent here to work. She missed her family.  
Loki found that even though she was a maiden, she loved books, but couldn't read all that well and she wasn't allowed to use the library. Loki was going to change that and told her he would meet her after she had finished her chores everyday in the library for an hour and help her with her reading. Eldfrida was absolutely agast at this and protested against it, but Loki just waved his hand and said it would happen. Eldfrida was most appreciative of Loki.

As the last few books were getting put back on the shelf they both put their hand on the same book.

They stopped and stared at each other. They both froze and both their hearts were pounding.

Time stopped.

Rather than pull his hand away, Loki held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

He noticed the amber flecks in her green eyes that he had never seen before, having never been this close to her. He also noticed the blonde in her red hair.

She, of course, nearly drowned in his green eyes.

He moved his head closer to her and lifted his other hand up towards her face. "May I?" He asked. She nodded. He touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. Loki moved forward.

Their lips met. His lips were warm and soft.

Loki closed his eyes and they both melted into the kiss.  
It was certainly a chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. His tongue lightly brushed over her lips and she shivered. He pulled back and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him and blushed.

They had both lost their breath.

"Well," he breathed, eventually finding his and smiling at her.

At that, Mother swept into the room.

"Hello dears" she announced. "That looks lovely" she said admiring the book shelves.  
"Now for tea," she said as a servant came in with a tray "And Eldfrida I insist you join us."

"I...l...l..." Eldfrida stuttered.  
"Nonsense, dear" Mother said as she fussed around her and gently guided her into a chair.  
Loki waited until his mother had sat down before he took a seat. 

"So dears" Mother asked, "what did I miss while I was gone?" 

Both Loki and Eldfrida blushed, glanced at each other and smiled and Loki started to tell his mother about books and libraries.


End file.
